The Amazing World of Sonic the Hedgehog and Friends
by mangagurlz
Summary: Following the adventures of Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Tails as they struggle with day to day lives (bad summary I'll fix it later enjoy, better than it sound I'm serious.)
1. Sonic Becomes A Lawyer

**Chapter 1: Sonic becomes a Lawyer **

**Disclaimer: I don't own StH or its characters.**

Sonic was sitting in a living watching T.V with a bowl full of chips and a can of soda; he switched between many channels before groaning, "I'm so bored there's nothing on."

Just then Shadow came in and glared at Sonic "what are you doing here?" Sonic groaned sinking deeper into the couch "I'm dying, shouldn't _I_ be aloud in _my_ house when _I'm_ dying?"

Shadow scoffed, "first of all this is _my _house secondly you aren't dying you're just bored."

Sonic once again groaned "ever since they passed the law that it is required you have a license if you run at a supersonic speed, I'm haven't felt good, I think it's a new illness doctors haven't discovered." Sonic said "cause by lack of being aloud to run at a supersonic speed."

Clearly Shadow didn't care about Sonic's new found 'illness' since after about five minutes of Sonic going on about how they needed to lift the law and make him better. Truthfully Shadow couldn't care less about Sonic's illness.

"Sonic," Shadow interrupted "yes Shadow." Shadow took a long breath.

"GET THE H*LL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Sonic sniffled before standing up "Fine. I don't need a friend like you anyway you no good, um black and red hedgehog!"

"We were never friends Sonic I don't like you," Shadow told him bluntly "oh so now you're trying to claim we—" "GO!" Sonic left the house angry.

"I don't need Shadow to entertain me I have, Tails." Sonic walk over to Tails' workshop despite his urge to run, Tails had tried to convince him to just go and get the license but Sonic had refused, stating that they could not force him into doing such a thing.

Though Tails couldn't understand it he didn't question the blue-hero; that would just cause more drama that Tails did not want.

"Hey Tails!" Sonic said walking into the fox boy's workshop, "um hi Sonic why are you here?" Sonic huffed "what a friend can't come and see his friend once in a while?"

Tails sighed "Sonic that's not wh—" "No, no I get it Tails you just don't want me around because you're busy I understand I'm leaving." At that Sonic left the workshop Tails groaned. Sonic had been _extremely_ emotional lately, Sonic was also telling everyone how he must be dying.

Tails just decided to ignore anything about Sonic for the time being, and got back to work. Sonic however was slugging down the street 'Tails and Shadow wouldn't hang out with me, what should I do? I can't hang out with anybody else either they hate more or are over obsessed" Sonic thought to himself but then a brilliant idea popped up in his mind and he couldn't resist.

$()|\|!(

A few days later Sonic was smirking and was in some sort of fancy suit, "Hello Mr. Joe I'm you're lawyer, the man shrugged "okay, just as long as you can get me out of this mess."

'Now I'm not so bored" "when is the next court date?" Sonic asked, "Today," Mr. Joe said.

"Cool stuff for me to do!"

When they arrived at court Sonic was no longer wearing his suit anymore, "court is now in session."

"Okay let's get this over with," the Judge said "wait before was start I have something to say." Sonic announced "fine then just spill it so this can end," the Judge said annoyed. "Well let's start when I was four."

About an hour later Sonic was still going on and on about his life "when I was ten I swallowed a—"

"Just shut up already!" The Judge snapped, "Fine, fine but I wanted to say one more thing." Everyone in the court room groaned except for Mr. Joe who had fallen asleep.

"I don't think this man is guilty because—"

Another couple hours passed and Sonic was still going on and on "It is impossi—" "oh my god just shut up already!" The Judge said "The case is dropped Mr. Joe is home free now leave my court room!"

Sonic felt accomplished, he had helped a man out of being accused of murder on the first court date. He was truly amazing, "Sonic where were you all day?" Tails asked "at court I'm a lawyer now."

"Well I have some good news, normal and bad news" Tails said, "really well tell me the good news," "They lifted the 'you must have a license to run at a supersonic speed' law." Sonic was delighted of course to hear that.

"Yes, I gotta run tells I've missed running" Sonic said and was about to run off before tells stop him "don't you wanna know about the other news?" Tails asked. "Sure whatever make it quick," Sonic said.

"Well normal news is Dr. Eggman made another base," "and the bad news?" Sonic asked Tails sighed "we are out of money because of some bad investments."

Sonic shook his head "I'm sure you'll find a way to work it out buddy." At that Sonic ran off, oh how he missed running.

Tails sighed he knew Sonic would probably brush it off after finding out he was able to running around again.

"Well I guess I'll just have to do this on my own," suddenly Silver came in "I heard the law was lifted I figuring Sonic's running around right now," Tails groaned "yeah and he totally brushed of the fact that we are _completely _out of money." Silver patted Tails on the shoulder "I'm sure you'll find away to get through this." And at that Silver left.

"Why do people keep saying that?" Tails shouted clearly annoyed, "I'm sure I'll figure something out, but Sonic going to be furious when he finds out we are out of chili dog sauce."

Sonic was running around as fast as he could go when suddenly he heard the familiar voice shout out to him "Sonic!" Sonic sighed, it was of course Amy "hi Amy." He said under his breath Amy walked up to him, "did you hear that murderer Mr. Joe killed another person today?"

Sonic gulped, he hadn't realized hat guy _killed_ somebody; he wouldn't have defended him if he knew _that_. He was aware the man was guilty but he thought he just robbed a soda machine like the man claimed.

"Apparently his lawyer was annoying enough for the Judge to drop the case. He went on and on about his childhood" The more she went on the more stupid Sonic felt "wow," Sonic said "he does sound annoying," Amy nodded.

"So, are you going to stop him?" Sonic shrugged "I'm having financial issues to worry about right now and Eggman," Amy shrugged "okay then bye, bye Sonic see ya!"

Sonic face palmed "well at least I have chili dogs to look forward to…"

**A\N: Hehe I wrote this all in like two hours I should be in bed but I'm not tired enough to sleep (I am too tired to edit so if there is errors I apologize) I know it's short but I am writing this in the middle of the nite (even though I should be writing my other stories) **

**Anyway please review, I can't believe I'm doing this but I need at least three reviews before I update (which it'll take a bit anyway since my house doesn't have internet at the time being) but it'll take longer if I don't get three or more (I have to know how good this is) constructive- criticism is welcomed :)**


	2. Shadow Gets Loney

**The Amazing World of Sonic and Friends!**

**Chapter 2: Shadow Gets Lonely**

**Disclaimer: I don't own StH or its characters.**

**Warning: This isn't edit yet so there will be errors.**

**Also later I'll add a cover for this story.**

The past week had been very quite around Shadow's how for some reason, usually Sonic, Tails, Silver and Knuckles were outside of his house whining about how he was the only once with air conditioning he generally told them to get lost.

But recently they hadn't been around, which was peaceful for Shadow that was up until today Shadow was sitting there unknowingly shaking every once and awhile glancing out the window, 'they probably died.' Shadow thought to himself and turned on his T.V.

"They must be dead," Shadow told himself, "I must accept the facts that they are all dead. That's just how life works," Shadow sat there for another moment before he began talking to himself.

"It's okay though who needs freaks and fakers like them," Shadow said, "you do Shadow, you know you like us." Shadow said imitating Sonic's voice "no I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yeah huh."

"Nah uh."

"Yes you do," "you're about as annoying as the _real _Sonic," he gasped "how you say such a thing?" He began sniffling "Sonic stop being overemotional," Shadow imitated Tail's voice.

"Shut up Tails you have no idea!" "Yes I do!" Shadow stopped "okay I'm really losing it this time."

5 minutes later.

Shadow had set up life-size manikins versions of all his friends, Amy was in a wedding dress Sonic looked pretty unhappy and Knuckles was their 'best man' and Cream was the flower girl.

"I'm so happy you're getting married Amy," Shadow said in the best Cream voice he could do, "thank you Cream, I'm so happy!" Shadow groaned in Sonic's voice, "I wish I wasn't doing this."

"Then you shouldn't have lost the bet," Shadow said being Knuckles and moving him around, "Do you Mr. Hedgehog take Miss Rose to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Sonic mumbled something "I'll take that as an I do! Miss Rose do you—" "I do!"

"I now pronounce you man and—" "Shadow?" Shadow looked up to see Silver standing in the doorway staring at him "is that Amy in a wedding dress?" "Umm no" Shadow said getting up and running over to him "I thought you were dead, I set up funeral preparations," Silver stared at him "okay, well the reason why we haven't been around is we all bought air conditioning."

"So wait you only came around for air conditioning," Silver shrugged "yes and no we also think you're cool but recently you've bee losing points and fangirls." Shadow gasped "fangirls, they don't like me anymore?" Silver shook his head "no, no there's still a good portion that does but you've lost a lot."

Shadow fell to his knees, "I need fangirls in order to keep going." Silver ignoring Shadow's recent found depression said "but I dropped and broken my air conditioner when I was getting ice cream."

"What were you doing carrying a air conditioner around?" Silver sighed, "well I was moving and so I was driving, playing the D.S carrying the air conditioner and getting ice cream."

At first Shadow was going to question how but then he remember Silver being a physic, "and so I got excited when I beat the boss and forgot what I was doing, both of my hands were on the D.S so I wrecked the moving truck and dropped the air conditioner and ice cream."

Shadow shook his head, "you're so pathetic," Silver nodded "yeah I know, but anyway the other reason we haven't been around is because of this game contest." "Game contest?"

Silver nodded "yeah well I kinda gave up because I wanted a house instead," "You bought a house?" Shadow asked "yeah wanna come and see it?" Shadow shrugged "why not."

$|-| (|()|/|/!

Shadow had only been there for a few moments and the house had burnt down, it was part of his evil plot since he was getting lonely and if they all had good lives they wouldn't come to see in anymore.

"My house!" Silver sobbed "I bought it on eBay!" "You can buy houses on eBay?" Silver sniffle "you can buy anything on eBay, I paid five whole rings for it too," he sobbed.

"Maybe that's the reason it was so easy to burn down," Silver looked up "what did you say?" Silver asked "nothing."

Silver went back to crying "what am I going to do I already left my old place?" "You can come live with me I have like a five bedroom house." Silver looked up at him "really," Shadow shrugged "yeah just as long as you don't annoy me."

Silver shot up "yeah I get to live in a house with good air conditioning! I'll go get mystuff you can head back to…wait I don't have anymore stuff," Silver began to go back depression until he remembered he left his D.S outside. "Except my cool D.S! That's an up it's the only thing I care about."

"You seemed to care about the house a lot," "that's because I thought the D.S was in it, who'd care about a stupid house?" Shadow shrugged "I'm going home," secretly though Silver did care about the house he paid five rings on but he'd never admit it. Later they went home and Silver played his D.S, so that Silver wouldn't question the manikins Shadow put them away.

"So where will I sleep?" Silver asked "in one of the spare bedrooms on the floor." "Okay," Silver said turning his attention back to the D.S, secretly Shadow was happy Silver was there.

"So Shadow what's for dinner?" Shadow stared at the silver hedgehog "how am I supposed to know, I usually get like takeouts because I don't cook…" Silver nodded "neither does Sonic, Knuckles and I," Silver stated before thinking "hmm I guess we could like order pizza or Chinese food."

When Shadow didn't answer Silver continued "or we could get some fast food," Shadow still didn't answer Silver shrugged "or we can wait until tomorrow to eat." "Sounds good to me," Silver had only been kidding, but if he annoyed Shadow he could be kicked out so he kept his mouth shut. "But, I am hungry so I guess we could get something to eat."

Silver was delighted, he put away his D.S despite his urge to keep it on him at all times, he and Shadow left the house to go get something to eat.

Randomly Sonic showed up, "hey Shadow I'm coming in," Sonic opened the door (Shadow never locked his door) and sat down and turned the T.V. Knuckles came in with him "where's Shadow?" Sonic shrugged "who knows let's just enjoy his giant T.V."

Knuckles shrugged "alright, let me get some snack foods from the kitchen, "okay," when Knuckles walked into the kitchen and screamed Sonic shot up and went to go see what was wrong. Sonic screamed.

There was manikins of _them_; Sonic's first thought was how Shadow must practice in voodoo. "I-I think we should leave," Sonic said and ran out of the house all the way back to his and Tails apartment aka Tails' workshop.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Tails asked when he saw Sonic curled in a ball on the floor, "m-manikins everywhere!" Tails had no idea what Sonic meant and really didn't want to, Sonic jumped up and grabbed Tails "never go back to Shadow's house!" "O-okay, I'm going to leave you to work out your issues for a few minutes be back in a bit."

Tails walked out of the room and Sonic rocked back and forth arms on his knees "I always knew there was something wrong with him." Eventually Sonic calmed down and went to get a chili dog but remembered he was out and out of money.

"NOOOO!" Sonic screamed, Tails sighed this had been happening every night since they ran out of money, but he just went back to work Sonic would get over it…eventually.

**A|N: I really wanted to get it published before I left, the next update will take some time but I still want like three reviews before I update again. **

**And answer to bearvalley3365 Okay I'll use the character if you have anymore description to him tell me :) But he probably won't be in it for a few chapters.**

**Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing please :) I'm trying to have a story with lot of reviews, follows and favs :)**


	3. The Night Tails Went Crazy

**Chapter 3: The Night Tails Went Crazy **

**Disclaimer: I don't own StH**

Tails still had to figure out the whole money issue, the others kept brushing the issue off, telling him he'd figure something out. Sonic kept going and looking for 'jobs' but he would always get distracted and go on a shopping spree and making them go deeper into debt.

For instance today Sonic went out to find a job and came back with _three _full bags filled with icecream, just icecream nothing else.

Tails wondered why Sonic didn't just go get chilidogs if he was buying others useless junk.

Sonic had gone out again to hang out with Knuckles, Silver and Shadow. At the moment they were two thousand and eighty-nine dollars in debt, and it was probably going to go up higher since Sonic went out.

Sonic came back quicker than Tails thought he would, "Tails, Tails guess what!" Sonic said excitedly.

"What?" Tails asked hoping Sonic didn't buy anything stupid.

"I got a lifetime supply of chilidogs!" Sonic annouced, Tails was to say the least surprised.

"Wow a lifetime supply, that's cool" said Tails _Hopefully he doesn't eat it all in one day_.

The next day Sonic had seriously eaten the _entire _supply of chilidogs, how Sonic could pull off eating three at a time was a mystery but an even bigger mystery was how he didn't die.

"I can't believe I'm out of chilidogs they said a lifetime supply," Sonic said turning on his T.V that was much smaller than Shadow's.

"Yeah but you managed to eat like a million chilidogs that's why you're out if you just slowed down..." Tails stopped after he realized Sonic wasn't paying attention to him.

"You piece of crap why don't you ever listen to me when I'm talking about something important!" Tails said.

Sonic scratched his back with the T.V. remote "did you say something to me Tails?" Sonic asked.

Tails inhaled "Sonic," Tails said through his teeth.

"Oh yeah I have to go, I forgot I was suppose to pick Amy up from the movies...last night," Sonic stated before standing up and scratching.

"But I'll go for a run first," Sonic said, "I doubt she's even still there no sane person would be. I bet she got Shadow or Knuckles to pick her up." Tails said before realizing Sonic was once again not listening.

"You're not listening are you?" Tails asked, Sonic scratched his ear "goodbye Tails, oh yeah I might buy another T.V. and lifetime supply of chilidogs...or five."

He ran off before Tails could reply, he really needed to figure out away to stop Sonic's shopping sprees. Tails glanced at the show on T.V., the show had some strange intervention going on. Then it hit him litterly the T.V. fell on him no wonder Sonic was going to go get a new T.V. This was the fourth time this week the T.V. had fallen on somebody and the fourteenth time it's fallen. It's a wonder why it's still working.

"Yes, yes," Tails said rubbing his hands together when he got an idea he laughed evilly and stood there for a second, "wow I need friends."

+ !|_$

Sonic came back through the window, he wiped the sweat off his head. "That was a close one," Sonic went to go get a drink and strangely noticed how dark the house was he shrugged it off and continued on.

Sonic looked in the fridge and realized they were out of drinks, "I really don't wanna drink water..." he sighed sadly and walked it to the bathroom. It was extremely dark, so Sonic went to turn on the light but one came on, on its own.

The room was then dimly-lit and the room smelled like chilidog and then the next thing Sonic knew he was hit in the back of the head and knocked out.

Sonic woke up, in an unfamiliar room and looked around. "Where I am?" Sonic asked freaked out.

"Your attic," came a creepy voice, "and before you even ask, yes you do have an attic…"

Sonic swallowed, and replied "b-but I thought I live in Tails' workshop\apartment." "Where do you think he puts all is stuff idiot?"

Then Sonic realized who it was "Shadow?"

"Sonic," another voice said, it was none other than Tails, "Tails? What the….what the heck is going on here?" Sonic said it was then when he realized that he was tied up, "why am I tied up."

"Sonic, this is an intervention…." Knuckles said revealing himself.

"Intervention are you guys insane!? I don't need an intervention."

"Yes, actually you do Sonic," a feminine voice said, Sonic instantly realized it was Amy. "Amy you too?"

"Oh don't forget about me!" Silver said randomly, Sonic groaned. "Guys I'm hungry and I need to get that new dishwasher I saw—"

"See that's exactly what I mean, all you think about is shopping it is unhealthy especially since we don't really have money so you're just ripping people off!" Tails said.

"I really, _really _want that dishwasher!" Sonic whined.

"Why all we have is paper plants and cup we don't have really dishes!" Tails said.

"Sonic, you need help," Amy said, "I DO NOT!"

"Yes you do idiot," Shadow said.

"No I'm not, let me go!"

"Sonic we've been worried about you you're getting really addicted," Shadow said still in his cold voice though.

"Yeah man, you're being reckless," Knuckles said sitting on a really nice loveseat (that, for some reason was up there.)

"I don't know why I'm here…." Silver stated looking for random stuff in the attic.

"Fine, I'll…." Sonic took a deep breath before continuing "stop buying really expensive crap we won't ever use…"

"Good, now anyway, I have to go now later." Knuckles said about to leave "by the way you have a really comfy loveseat."

"Thanks I guess," Tails said "okay so you swear?"

"Yes," Sonic mumbled.

"Okay so you can be untied."

_That was easy, _Sonic thought to himself as he got untied. "Now moron if you go on another shopping spree we'll have to like send you to rehab or something." Shadow said, "come on Silver let's go home."

"Okay, bye Tails and Sonic."

"I'm so glad you were able to get over your addiction." Amy said hugging him "I hope you won't relapse…."

"I won't now get off me!" Sonic said pushing her off him.

"Now you better not go on another shopping spree or I'll eat all the chilidogs in front of you." Tails threatened. Sonic gasped, "You wouldn't."

"I would if you broke your promise."

"Fine, fine I'll not go on a shopping spree ever again as long as I live, just please don't eat my chilidogs, please!"

Tails sighed, "anyway let's get out of here."

Later that night however Sonic failed and bought the dishwasher anyway and as a result Tails ate, all the chilidogs much to Sonic's despair.

**A\N: I am soooo sorry I haven't updated, and I have no accuses except that I didn't feel like writing anything. So anyway I'm not completely satisfied with the ending but it'll do… I edited all the mistakes I caught though there might be some still….**


End file.
